1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna device for an automotive vehicle. More particularly, it relates to an antenna device for automotive vehicle, in which the antenna and accompanying elements are installed inside a mirror case for the automotive vehicle, thereby obviating the problem that the antenna is curved by air resistance and increasing reception sensitivity level of radio signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the car has an audio system for providing the driver with information about traffic conditions and comfortable environment. Nowadays, the audio system is installed in a car as a basic part. Drivers can listen to music or news through the car audio system. They can avoid boring conditions due to long drives and select the optimal driving course referring to the traffic news information.
The audio system requires an antenna to receive radio signals. The dipole antenna is generally installed on the outside of the car and driven by an electric motor.
In this conventional dipole antenna, however, there are the problems that the antenna is curved by air resistance when the car is driving at a high speed and reception sensitivity level of radio signals is lowered.
To solve the problems, an antenna installed in the windshield glass of the car in the form of the pattern is provided. Because the antenna made of copper or silver paster is patterned and formed in the windshield glass, it can not be bent by the wind during the drives.
The antenna formed in the windshield glass has a problem that static electricity produced by friction between the wind and windshield glass is acting as electrical noises thereby the quality of the reception signal is degraded.